Michael Crawford
Michael Crawford is an English actor. Biography Born Michael Dunbell-Smith in Salisbury, Wiltshire, he acted from a young age, making his debut in a production of Let's Make an Opera, before appearing in a number of stage productions ranging from comedies such as Head of the Family to classical works including The Importance of Being Earnest. Aside from his stage career, Crawford became best known for his roles on television and films; as Frank Spencer in Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em and Woody Wilkins in Condorman. Singing Crawford has a large amount musical credits both on stage and screen, showing both his comic and musical talents in his first venture, A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, and made another memorable appearance soon after as Cornelius Hackl in Hello, Dolly! Though he had leading performances in Billy and Flowers for Algernon, it was not until Barnum, where he played the leading role of showman P.T. Barnum, that Crawford first became a recognised stage musical performer. This lead to one of his most renowned roles as the original Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera. After a break from musicals, (during which time he released several albums, including With Love and On Eagle's Wings) Crawford returned to play the villainous Count Fosco in The Woman in White (having to leave briefly due to the strain of the fat suit he wore) and The Wizard in the new version of The Wizard of Oz in 2011. Film A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1966) *Lovely (duet) *Comedy Tonight (reprise) Hello, Dolly! (1969) *It Takes a Woman *Put on Your Sunday Clothes (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Elegance (contains solo lines) *It Only Takes a Moment (contains solo lines) Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (1972) *The Duchess is Waiting (solo) *The Last Word is Mine (duet) *I've Never Been This Far Before (duet) *They Told Me (Evidence Read at the Trial of the Knave of Hearts)(solo) Once Upon a Forest (1993) *Please Wake Up (solo) Stage Billy (1974)(originated the role) *And (contains solo lines) *Some of Us Belong to the Stars (solo) *Happy to Be Themselves (contains solo lines) *The Witch's Song (duet) *Lies (duet) *Aren't You Billy Fisher? (contains solo lines) *My Heart Is Ready When You Are (duet) *Is This Where I Wake Up (solo) *Billy (contains solo lines) *The Lady from L.A (contains solo lines) *I Can Make A Difference (duet) *I Missed the Last Rainbow (solo) Flowers for Algernon (later Charlie and Algernon)(1979)(originated the role) *I Got a Friend (solo) *Some Bright Morning (duet) *Hey, Look at Me! (duet) *Reading (solo) *I Can't Tell You (solo) *Now (duet) *Charlie and Algernon (solo) *The Maze (solo) *Whatever Time There Is (duet) *Charlie (solo) Barnum (1981) *There is a Sucker Born Ev'ry Minute (solo) *The Colors of My Life (Part 1)(solo) *One Brick at a Time (contains solo lines) *Museum Song (solo) *I Like Your Style (duet) *Out There (duet) *Black and White (contains solo lines) *The Colors of My Life (Reprise)(duet) *The Prince of Humbug (solo) *Join the Circus (contains solo lines) *The Final Event: There is a Sucker Born Ev'ry Minute (Reprise) The Phantom of the Opera (1986)(originated the role) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) *Grand Finale EFX (1995) *Somewhere in Time (solo) *Nexus (contains solo lines) *EFX (contains solo lines) *The Magic That Surrounds You Part 1. (solo) *The Magic That Surrounds You Part 3. (solo) *Intergalactic Circus of Wonders (contains solo lines) *Tonight (solo) *Counting Up to Twenty (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) *Open Your Eyes (solo) The Woman in White (2004)(originated the role) *A Gift for Living Well (contains solo lines) *The Document (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Marian on the Ledge (duet) *Marian's Bedroom (duet) *The Nightmare (contains solo lines) *Fosco Tells of Laura's Death/The Funeral/London (contains solo lines) *Percival Gambles the Fruits of His Success (contains solo lines) *You Can Get Away With Anything (solo) *The Seduction (duet) *A Gift for Living Well (reprise)(solo) *I Can Get Away With Anything (solo) The Wizard of Oz (2011) *The Wonders of the World (solo) *Bring Me the Broomstick (solo) *You Went to See the Wizard (soli) *Farewell to Oz (solo) *Finale Albums Michael Crawford - Songs From the Stage and Screen (1987) *West Side Story Medley (solo) *What'll I Do (solo) *Unexpected Song (solo) *If I Loved You (solo) *Before The Parade Passes By (solo) *When You Wish Upon A Star (solo) *In The Still Of The Night (solo) *Memory (solo) *Not A Day Goes By (solo) *Bring Him Home (solo) *You'll Never Walk Alone (solo) With Love (1989) *I Dreamed A Dream (solo) *What Are You Doing The Rest Of Your Life? (solo) *With You I'm Born Again (solo) *Every Time We Say Goodbye (solo) *The Story Of My Life (solo) *Being Alive (solo) *The Music Of The Night (solo) *When I Fall In Love (solo) *If (solo) *On My Own (solo) *Why Did I Choose You? (solo) *Come Rain Or Come Shine (solo) Michael Crawford Performs Andrew Lloyd Webber (1991) *Any Dream Will Do (solo) *All I Ask Of You (solo) *Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (solo) *And The Money Kept Rolling In (And Out)(solo) *Nothing Like You've Ever Known (solo) *Tell Me On A Sunday (solo) *Gethsemane (I Only Want to Say)(solo) *Only You (solo) *Other Pleasures/The First Man You Remember (solo) *Love Changes Everything (solo) A Touch of Music in the Night (1993) *The Power Of Love (solo) *With Your Hand Upon My Heart (duet) *If You Could See Me Now (solo) *Stormy Weather (solo) *It Goes Like It Goes (solo) *She Used To Be Mine (solo) *The Music Of The Night (duet) *Serenade In Blue (solo) *Speak Low (solo) *Since You Stayed Here (solo) *One Of My Best Friends (solo) *Papa Can You Hear Me?/A Piece Of Sky (solo) The Love Songs Album (1994) *The Power Of Love (solo) *Unexpected Song (solo) *All I Ask Of You (duet) *When I Fall In Love (solo) *You'll Never Walk Alone (solo) *The Phantom Of The Opera (duet) *West Side Story Medley (solo) *The Story Of My Life (solo) *Tell Me On A Sunday (solo) *Since You Stayed Here (solo) *Every Time We Say Goodbye (solo) *For All We Know (solo) On Eagle's Wings (1996) *Spirit Of The Living God (solo) *Panis Angelicus (solo) *Amazing Grace (solo) *On Eagle's Wings (solo) *Joseph's Lullaby (solo) *I'll Walk With God (solo) *Not Too Far From Here (solo) *Eternal Love (solo) *The Holy City (solo) *Ave Maria (solo) *Joseph Barnby (solo) Michael Crawford in Concert (1998) *Gethsemane (I Only Want To Say)(solo) *Irish Medley - Galaway Bay / I'll Take You Home Again Kathleen (solo) *Tonight (solo) *Before The Parade Passes By (solo) *When I Fall In Love (solo) *Love Changes Everything (solo) *The Phantom Of The Opera (duet) *All I Ask Of You (solo) *The Music Of The Night (solo) *Not Too Far From Here (solo) *On Eagles Wings (solo) *Being Alive (solo) *Papa Can You Hear Me (solo) *Finale (solo) A Christmas Album (1999) *The Very Best Time Of The Year/It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year (solo) *Peace, Peace/Silent Night (solo) *Mary Did You Know? (solo) *A Strange Way To Save The World (solo) *A Journey To Bethlehem (A Christmas Medley)(solo) *O Holy Night (solo) *Scarlet Ribbons (solo) *Candlelight Carol (solo) *Angels We Have Heard On High/Joy To The World (solo) *All is Well (solo) Gallery crawfordhero.jpg|'Hero' in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. crawfordhackle.jpg|'Cornelius Hackl' in Hello, Dolly! crawfordrabbit.jpg|'The White Rabbit' in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. crawfordbilly.jpg|'Billy Fisher' in Billy. Crawfordcharlie.jpg|'Charlie Gordon' in Flowers for Algernon. Crawfordbarnum.jpg|'Phineas Taylor Barnum' in Barnum. crawfordphantom.jpg|'The Phantom' in The Phantom of the Opera. Songsfromthestageandscreen.jpg|''Songs from the Stage and Screen. Crawfordwithlove.jpg|''With Love.'' Crawfordwebber.jpg|''Michael Crawford Performs Andrew Lloyd Webber.'' crawfordcornelius.jpg|'Cornelius' in Once Upon a Forest. Crawfordmusic.jpg|''A Touch of Music in the Night.'' Lovesongsalbum.jpg|''The Love Songs Album.'' crawfordmerlin.jpg|'Merlin' in EFX. Crawfordeagle.jpg|''On Eagle's Wings.'' Crawfordinconcert.jpg|''Michael Crawford in Concert.'' Crawfordchristmas.jpg|''A Crawford Christmas Album.'' crawfordfosco.jpg|'Count Fosco' in The Woman in White. crawfordwizard.jpg|'The Wizard' in The Wizard of Oz. Crawford, Michael